Universes Collide
by WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman
Summary: We all know the story of Goku: A Saiyan Baby sent to Earth prior to his home planet's destruction, only to lose his memory and become Earth's Savior. But what if he wasn't the only one to land? What if the other wasn't even from the same universe? Caulifla/Kakarot NOT A LEMON FIC I don't own the Dragon Ball Franchise
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Fates Collide

Or "Where did Grandpa go, and why did a girl fall from the sky?"

The sun rises over the beautiful forests and clear rivers of Mount Paozu. Abundant with nature, filled with life, untainted by Man and his machines, Mount Paozu is a quiet sanctuary for various form of wildlife. Unfortunately, it seems to have hit a bit of a rough patch the night before.

In a certain clearing, with a certain little cottage in the center (which seems to have sustained some damage to it's roof) we find broken oak and apple trees, monstrous footprints, a large crater... and a child with a tail and unruly hair spread-eagle on the ground, fast asleep, naked as the day he was born.

This child who, unbeknownst to him, caused all this chaos and destruction, is a 10-year-old Goku, raised by Gohan, his adoptive grandfather, after being found near a crater caused by a spherical space vessel within a nearby bamboo grove.

Back in the present, the silence is broken by an adorable yawn, as the young boy slowly wakes up. He blinks with a sleepy gaze and sits up, taking a few moments to notice his surroundings. "Huh? How did I get outside? That's weird." When he finally notices the damage to the surrounding area, he stands up, wide awake. "Wow! What happened to all of the trees?! And those footprints are huge! Did that monster Grandpa told me about come back last night? I should ask him. Wait, what happened to my clothes? ... Oh well, I'll just put them on as I ask."

As he turns towards the cottage, he notices the gaping hole in the roof. "Oh, no! Grandpa! I hope the monster didn't find him!" He arrives to the little house in record time and rips open the door, only to find it empty, save for the furniture, the Power Pole, and the crystal ball with four stars his grandpa came across years ago. "Hello? Grandpa? Are you there?"

As he is greeted by nothing but silence, he knows what happened to the man who raised him. "He's gone... oh, Grandpa... I'm sorry I wasn't here." Tears fall from his eyes as he weeps for his departed grandfather. In the corner of his eye, he sees the gleam of the crystal ball as the sun's rays hit it, making it shine. He walks over to the cushion it sits on, and kneels. As he wipes his eyes on his arms, he takes the ball's shine as his grandfather telling him not to feel bad, and to be strong. "Okay, if you say so, Grandpa. I'll use everything you taught me to keep going. I promise I'll grow up big and strong, and be a great martial arts master like you! You'll see!" He presses his hands together in prayer, and gets up the start the day. After he dresses himself, his stomach makes a sound similar to a bear's roar. "I'm hungry. Guess I'll get some fish to eat. Bye, Grandpa, I'll be back soon!" And he runs out the door to a nearby river to catch one of the huge fish in it's depths.

A few minutes later, we find our hero hauling a massive Pauzu Tuna up the hill over his shoulder, whistling a tune like it was nothing. "What a lucky catch! Grandpa is gonna be so surprised!" As he continues up the mountain with his breakfast, he begins to hear a strange, high-pitched noise. "Huh? What is that?" Yet, as his head turns back and forth in search of the source of the noise to no avail, it starts to become clearer. "It's sounds like a person, but it seems... weird." As the clarity increases, he realizes that it's coming from above him, and looks up. As he does so, he sees a girl, about his age, falling towards him, flailing her arms around in a panic, screaming bloody murder. "Uhhh..." is his intelligent observation, seconds before she crashes into him, causing a 20-foot crater and the entire mountain to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Universes Collide.

Before you read, give me a minute of your time. Some of you may know that I have a prior story on my profile, and are wondering what I'm going to do with it. I don't know. It was a collaborative work with my best friend, one that I know personally in the real world, but I had to move to a different state due to circumstances beyond my control. As such, it might be difficult to collaborate on, and we may get another chapter out, but the question is when.

I'm sorry if you were invested in it, but I don't think it will come out anytime soon.

That said, this story came to me as a sudden inspiration. I won't bore you with the details, but it came to me via youtube thumbnail. It had me wondering on what would happen if Goku new of his heritage before Bulma found him from a Saiyan that would eventually become his Mate. Chichi will still be in the Story, but not as Goku's wife. He will have less naivete, but will still retain some of it. Gohan will still be born, but not as a hybrid. There is much more to be had, but you'll find out.

I hope you'll enjoy the ride, as I plan to go all the way with it.

Without further delay let's begin!

Chapter 2: Fates Collide Part 2

Or "I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU SEND HER, GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

The Saiyans are a race of Warriors. They love to fight, it's in their blood. If one is challenged, they will accept without a second thought, and it helps to know that, should they lose, they will come back stronger for it. For those on Planet Sadala, in Universe 6, they fight for a cause, to bring peace to everyone. Instead of using their power to plunder, kill, and conquer, they use it to save lives.

Today, they are trembling with nervous energy. This is not a common occurrence, for while they are not particularly prideful beings, a threat will usually be taken head on.

They are trembling in fear for a different reason: the God of Destruction is visiting their Planet.

Lord Champa is known for his explosive, and sometimes destructive, temper tantrums, and getting on his bad side would be their end. Anyone puts a toe out of line, he erases their planet, and them along with it. And since they want to make the Universe a better place, that would be a problem. Also, nobody wants to not exist anymore.

As for the God himself, he is being waited on hand and foot by the residents. Pastries, cakes, donuts, sweets of every kind disappear inside of his gullet. Lord Champa is a purple, obese, anthropomorphic cat similar in appearance to an Egyptian Mau, clothed in the ceremonial garb of a Destruction God. "Bring me more of those cheesecake things! 50 of them!"

Standing beside him on his right is his Angel Attendant, Vados, her right arm behind her waist and staff in hand, waiting for her Lord to finish his treats. "Lord Champa, maybe you should lay off the sweets for once. You are getting further out of shape."

The God scoffs loudly in annoyance. "Shut up, Vados, I'll eat what I want to eat. Besides, I'm almost done. Then we can go home." "Yes, my Lord, whatever you say." As he finishes his last piece of cheesecake, the King of Saiyans, choosing to stand to the side as the God ate, steps forward and bows in respect, outwardly calm.

"Lord Champa, was everything to your liking? I tasked the best of our planet's bakers to bake everything especially for you in mind."

As Lord Champa cleaned his face of the remnants of the sweets, he scoffs and waves his hand uncaringly. "Yes, yes, it was fine. I've had sweeter, but there were other things that made up for it. I liked the lemon jelly donuts the most. Just the right balance of sweet and tart, and the chocolate swirl on the top made it perfect." "I'm glad, My Lord. I heard you were taking your leave. Will you be returning in the future?"

The fat God of Destruction knew what he was asking. Him returning meant it existed at all to return to. "Yes. Yes, I think I will. It would be a waste to destroy a world that offered such delectibles." "Thank you, Lord Champa." "Whatever. Vados, we're leaving." "Yes, Lord Champa."

As the God of Destruction stood up from the table he was eating at and puts his hand on Vados' shash for departure, a young Saiyan Girl with swept back spiky hair and a tail with brown fur runs into the plaza where the table was with a large drumstick of meat under her arm. "Get back here, you brat! You have to pay for that!" As she is yelled at by the shopkeeper she stole from, she turns around to blow a raspberry at him, only to run straight into Vados right before she takes off.

As the King stares at the place where she was just a moment before, his Royal Adviser speaks up. " Did... that just happen?" The King looks at his Adviser, and replies. "I don't think she's coming back." "Neither do I, sir."

Three hours later, Champa's Planet

"VAAAADOOOOS!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"This is the tenth time she dumped a strange substance on my head! After having mud, green jello, and what smells suspiciously like MY FAVORITE CHOCOLATE SAUCE DUMPED ON ME, I have had enough of this little brat!"

"What would you like me to do?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO WITH HER, GET HER OFF OF MY PLANET!"

"As you wish, Lord Champa."

As Vados taps her staff on the floor, the wild-haired girl, who was right above Champa with a big can labeled "liquid catnip" tipped upside down, suddenly disappeared into thin air, causing the can to hit him the head after letting go of its contents. "Ah, dammit".

Caulifla, currently freefalling through a blue sky, was screaming at the top of her lungs, forgetting that she could use her ki to fly.

'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, IMGONNADIE."

As she falls, the planet's surface becomes more clear, and she sees that she's heading towards a little boy. Too busy panicking to warn him, she simply continues screaming, and then he looks up at her. Time seems to slow down as she looks him in the eyes, and only one thing passes through her mind before time resumes it's normal speed.

'He's cute.'

BOOM.


End file.
